Lupusregina Beta
Lupusregina Beta (ルプスレギナ・ベータ, Lupusregina・β) is a werewolf battle maid and member of the "Pleiades Six Stars", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Lupusregina Beta is a brown-skinned beauty with an athletic look and red hair tied in two long braids. She wears a maid uniform with short sleeves and long black gloves with a skirt that has a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh high white stockings. She is equipped with an imposing black and silver scepter slung across her back. Personality She has a very bright and outgoing personality but is also able to conduct herself like a perfect lady. She is sociable and friendly towards humans though it is only a mask to conceal her brutal and cunning personality. She also likes to make lewd jokes and has a tendency to suddenly appear behind people and disappear without notice. Background Lupusregina Beta was created as one of the battle maids, the Pleiades. They served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because they were unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, their only real purpose was to buy sometime for the guild members to prepare for their final stand in the throne room. Chronology The Undead King Arc Lupusregina along with her sisters are ordered by Momonga to guard the entrance of the 9th Floor. She and other Pleiades are on standby and waiting for Momonga Ooal Gown. The Two Leaders Arc Lupusregina is given a mission to spy in Carne Village and to protect three people in the village: Enri Emmot, Nfirea Bareare and Lizzie Bareare. She visited the village with stone golems to help with the construction of the new wall. She is also the one responsible for delivering the alchemical items and apparatuses to the Bareares. She followed Enri, Nfirea and the goblins when they were exploring the forest searching for both herbs and information about the forest. She received a newly developed potion made by the Bareares, and then reported it for Ainz. When Enri decided to make some drinks, she asked Lupusregina if she knows how to make delicious drinks, which she claimed that she knows how to do, but she serves only the Supreme Beings as a maid and thus she does not help other people in chores and prefers instead to laze around. When the inhabitants of Carne village decided to protect their village from the possible attacks of the army led by the Giant of the East and the Demon Snake of the West, Lupusregina suggested asking Ainz for help as he would easily solve the problem, but her suggestion was declined, as Enri said that they should do as much as they can by themselves. Lupusregina had a disappointed look in her face after hearing Enri answer, but said that they should work hard. After hearing that Enri was in E-Rantel, Lupusregina was scolded by Ainz for her carelessness and was told to take her job seriously. Lupusregina talked with Enri about the matter of her being appointed to be the new chief of the village. She gave some advice to her saying that it doesn't matter if she is the chief or someone else is the chief, because she would mess up sooner or later. She said that there are only forty-one people that would never make a mistake and that there is no point worrying about what happens when she fail and that nobody is better suited for the job than her. She also said to Enri that if the goblins couldn't save the village they would prioritize her safety, but if she was the chief of the village then this scenario would change as the village would become her property and they would fight to protect the village to the bitter end. Lupusregina saw the villager gathering in the village square because Enri was appointed as the new chief. Yuri Alpha appeared behind her and asked about Carne Village, saying that was the reason she got scolded by Ainz. Lupusregina said that a new leader has just arisen and wondered what kind of faces the villagers would make if they were attacked and everything was set ablaze, much to Yuri displeasure. During the attack by monsters from Tob Forest, she saved Nfirea from the Giant troll and killed it. Later, Lupusregina and Yuri escorted Enri, Nfirea and Nemu Emmot to Nazarick through teleportation as Ainz wanted to give them a reward for the newly developed potion made by the Bareares. The Maid Tea Party Arc Lupusregina was absent of the monthly Pleiades report and tea party because she was busy over at Carne Village under Ainz's orders. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Lupusregina participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom. She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings with her face disguised with a mask. She partnered with Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. They fought against Nabe and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Lupusregina along with her fellow Pleiades, encountered Green Leaf on the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. They were sent to see if the Nazarick Old Guarders were able to capture enemies trying to escape from the tomb. To her and the other Pleiades surprise, Green Leaf decided to stay and fight. She and her sisters tried to cheer for the Green Leaf workers but they were easily slaughtered by the Nazarick Old Guarders. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Lupusegina and Yuri greeted the delegation from the Baharuth Empire right outside of the borders of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Later she returned to her post at Carne Village, whilst invisible, as she observed the attack by the Crown Prince. After the attack on Carne Village, Prince Barbro's remnant army retreated back to Katze Plains but Lupusregina appeared and told them that she had been observing the situation. She summoned thirty level 43 red hat goblins, killing everyone and she personally tortured Prince Barbro for half an hour before he died from the torment. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Lupusregina arrived at Carne Village to inform Enri that she won't be able to come for a while. She informed Enri that Ainz seems to have been defeated in battle and died. Trivia * In the Web Novel, she is not a sadist, just a cheerful character who loves to eat. * In Latin, her name literally means "wolf queen". * Yuri has claimed that Lupusregina can be almost as sadistic and evil as Solution. * She is considered the friendliest of the battle maids by the Homunculus Maids. * She tends to use Invisibility a lot in order to appear behind someone's back without a trace, as she loves to startle people. * She claims that she serves only the Supreme Beings as a maid and thus she does not help other people in chores and prefers instead to be served. * Ainz thought that Lupusregina would be a more suitable companion to accompany him as an adventurer, but it was too late to change it, he regrettably choose Narberal Gamma as his companion. * She is the first NPC to truly anger and disappoint Ainz due to her lackadaisical attitude and inability to properly assess the gravity of a situation during a mission she was ordered to do because of her arrogance. Quotes * (To Enri Emmot): "What what what what's this? Oh no~ My heart's beating so fast. But please don't confess to me. I’m not a lesbian, I like the opposite sex. Noooooo~ Let me go~ I'm going to be raped su~" * (To Yuri Alpha): "That's right, Yuri-nee~ I mean every word of it. Every time I think of the people I get along with getting trampled like ants and exterminated with brute force, I can't help but laugh." * (To Narberal Gamma): "It really has been awhile su~ this is the first time we've met since Nar-chan started running around with Ainz-sama." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Maids Category:Clerics Category:Magic Caster Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick